


Stargate Drabbles

by Mara



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	1. How Deep is the Ocean (How High is the Sky)

Noises turned into familiar voices. Daniel opened his eyes.

Instead of the prison he remembered, the infirmary--stark walls, claustrophobic feel and all--appeared. Teal'c sat nearby while Janet patched his arm and Sam chatted with him. In the doorway, Jack argued with Gen. Hammond.

Daniel swallowed and managed to speak at just over a croak. "What the--"

"Daniel!" Sam turned, grinning broadly.

Janet hustled over, and he endured her examination with relief and amusement. Jack loomed over him, arms crossed. "Don't do that to us again."

"How'd you find me?"

"We'll always find you. That's how it works."


	2. Enough Sense

"What were you doing out there?" The voice from his office doorway was quiet but firm.

"Well--"

"How are we supposed to stay safe if you run back to save people who don't want to be saved?" A furiously waving arm punctuated the words, and he almost laughed.

"They--"

"Don't give me that look. Just don't. You nearly got yourself killed, and just because you came out of this unscathed...well, that's not an excuse."

"But--"

"Damn it, Jack." Daniel shook his head. "Sometimes I think you don't have enough sense to come in out of the rain."


End file.
